I always stay with you
by Anaisa
Summary: Não posso falar muita coisa, mas apenas isso: uma mulher perturbada por causa do seu destino. Lembranças que a atormentam. E um final trágico. One-shot! Reviews!


**I always stay with you**

**I can't run anymore**

_Eu não posso correr mais_

**I fall before you**

_Eu caio diante de você_

**Here I am**

_Aqui estou eu_

Olhando para o nada, estava uma mulher. Ela queria respostas para todas aquelas perguntas que invadiam a sua mente.

Mas não obteve, até agora, nenhuma.

Essa mulher estava olhando admirada para uma bela paisagem. Estava no topo do monte.A mulher estava com um vestido preto e um casaco da mesma cor que contrastava com a pele clara. Ela segurava uma pequena caixa. E, antes que a abrisse, ela recordou.

_Flashback_

"_Venha, querida. Você está precisando disso"-disse um homem, ele estava deitado numa enorme cama de casal. Estava num quarto belamente decorado. O homem voltou a dizer: "Eu sei que você está triste, mas..."._

"_Você não sabe o que é perder alguém querido!"-falou a mulher, o tom de voz corante, seco._

"_Eu realmente não sei, mas sei o que você precisa"-falou o homem e aproximou-se da mulher e a abraçou.Ela apenas pôs a cabeça no seu ombro e chorou._

A mulher no momento seguinte acordou.

Balançou diversas vezes a cabeça, mas se podia ver as lágrimas que escorriam da face.A mulher da lembrança parecia mais jovem do que essa agora, mas se podia perceber que era a mesma mulher. Ela pouco mudara. Só que a de antes atrás não estava tão triste, amargurada e magoada...

Mesmo assim, não conseguiu se libertar das lembranças que a rondavam.

Então tornou-se a lembrar.

_Flashback_

"_V�! Você precisa se salvar."-disse o mesmo homem da lembrança anterior._

_Agora não estavam no belo quarto e sim em um lugar totalmente destruído. Ambos corriam muito, podia perceber que a mulher estava cansada, mas mesmo assim continuava com a varinha erguida, algumas vezes dizia algumas palavras estranhas e a sua varinha soltavam jatos vermelhos.O homem também segurava uma varinha._

_A mulher dizia aos gritos:_

"_Não posso te deixar!"._

"_Lógico que você pode. E é o que far�!Eu te amo, mas eu estou fraco demais para continuar. Você tem que ir para longe. Fuja... Fuja agora."-berrou o homem, a voz fria ecoando. Ele então parou e se virou. A mulher também parou e olhou com desespero. Ele calmamente se postou na frente da mulher enquanto duas outras pessoas também se aproximaram._

_E essas duas pessoas lançaram o raio verde._

_O raio da morte._

"_NÃO!"-berrou a mulher em desespero e, segurando o corpo do homem, ela pegou uma pedra, apontou a varinha e disse:Portus!Segundos depois desapareceu completamente._

A mulher novamente balançou a cabeça como se quisesse que aqueles pensamentos fossem embora.Lutando contra as lágrimas, ela lentamente abriu a caixa.Estava tão absorta que não percebeu que um pequeno grupo de pessoas se aproximava.

Um homem moreno e de olhos verdes, chegou perto da mulher. Então, ele disse:

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, você está presa por ser uma comensal da morte".

"Eu não estou presa, Harry"-respondeu com calma a mulher.

"Lógico que est�! Você não é a Gina de antes.Essa nova Gina se aliou a Voldemort, a antiga NUNCA teria feito isso."-gritou Harry irritado. "Se você não percebeu, você não se aliou por amor e..."

"Eu me aliei por amor, sim! Por amor ao Draco."-berrou Gina, as lágrimas caindo. Agora ventava fortemente na região, os cabelos ruivos totalmente despenteados, faziam parecer Gina Weasley uma insana.

"Draco Malfoy está morto"-berrou Harry em resposta.

"Não... ele não est�!"

Mas as palavras de Harry martelavam na sua cabeça:_ "Ele está morto... morto... morto..."_.

Martelavam tanto que a estavam deixando louca.

E, no meio da loucura, Gina se atirou do topo do monte.

Segurava firmemente a caixa nas mãos, mas a caixa se abriu e as cinzas de Draco Malfoy finalmente foram libertadas.

E Gina Weasley estava indo ao seu encontro.

**FIM**

N/A: Uau... outra fic sinistra.

Não coloquei que era D/G porque não teve uma action precisa desse casal.

Me digam o que acharam. A Gina tava tão perturbada que até dava medo não é?

A idéia dessa fic surgiu no meio da aula de redação,como o tema era livre, eu estava meio para baixo surgiu o enredo.

Depois eu só adaptei um pouquinho.

Espero as reviews.

Bjs

Anaisa

PS.: Esqueci de mencionar, a música é October do Evanescence.


End file.
